


Hook Man- Part 1

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: You never thought Bloody Mary would be a real legend. So when you were presented with the idea that the Hook Man could be real, you took no chances.





	Hook Man- Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is part one of season 1 episode 7

The search for John was getting colder with each day that passed. You tried to give the boys hope but it wasn’t working too well. Sam was losing faith in this whole thing and Dean was shutting himself from everyone else to hide how he really felt.

But you knew.

You could hunt all you want but there is and always has been one goal: Be a family again. You couldn’t do that if John was missing. Just like the start of every case, either Sam or Dean was looking for one while you tried to aid and assist.

Sam was trying to call people that might know where John is and Dean was searching for a case on Sam’s laptop. You were in a rundown café, not really paying attention to what was going on around you.

“We’ll find John. He’s out there, somewhere and he may not want our help but he’s going to get it.” You said to Dean. The boys have been hoping and wondering where John was but no information was found. It was like John didn’t want to be found. It was all very weird to you.

“I know we’ll find him,” Dean said without looking up. You sipped your coffee and looked around you, hoping no one would recognize you from the police pictures from the last hunt. “Hey, your cheek is looking better.”

“Yeah, that shifter can hit. Wow, I’m more worried about being sent to jail than my cheek.” You joked. The bruise the shifter left was barely there but it took a while for it to go away.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you.” Dean sighed.

“You did.” You smiled at him. He protected you from anything and everything. It was one of the reasons you were in love with him. You watched Sam hang up the payphone and make his way over to you.

“So, anything?” Dean sounded hopeful but it was more likely false hope than anything.

“No, there is nothing in the FBI’s Missing Persons Data Bank or any John Doe fitting his description. I even had them run his plates for traffic violations but nothing turned up.” Sam said with a sigh. The search for this man was wearing you out more than it should. Where could one man be?

“Sam, maybe your father doesn’t want to be found.” You looked at him to see his shoulders sag and you nodded to Dean to let him show Sam what he found.

“Check this out,” Dean said, showing Sam the laptop. “It’s a news item out of Planes Courier. Ankeny, Iowa. It’s only about a hundred miles from here.”

“The mutilated body was found near the victim’s car, parked on 9 Mile Road. Authorities are unable to provide a realistic description of the killer. The sole eyewitness, whose name has been withheld, is quoted as saying the attacker was invisible.” You explained, watching Sam’s reaction.

“This could be something.” Dean pointed it out.

“Or it could be nothing at all. One freaked out witness who didn’t see anything? Doesn’t mean it’s the Invisible Man.” Sam shrugged.

“Sam, what if it is? You know John would have checked it out.” You said to him.

“Fine,” Sam said, grabbing his coffee and walking towards the car. Dean huffed and shut the laptop, frustrated with his brother.

“He’ll come around, Dean.” You said, grabbing your coffee and heading to the car with him. You were on the road in no time, speeding towards the state you’ve never been to.

* * *

“So how am I going to explain why I’m at a fraternity house?” You asked, looking at the house in front of you.

“Sweetheart, I’m sure you’ll come up with something,” Dean said as he parked in front of the house. You saw about three men working on cars and you knew just how you would be let in. You have to use what you can use best: your sexuality.

You were thankful you wore shorts and a tight shirt as you got out of the car. You looked at the men who stared you down. You hated feeling like a piece of meat but you needed to get inside and that required a bunch of college boys to think with their dicks and not their heads.

“We’re your fraternity brothers from Ohio. We’re new in town and looking for a place to stay.” Dean smiled at the guys who looked at him strangely.

“Who’s she?” One of them said, eyeballing you.

“What? I came to drop my brothers off.” You pulled down your shirt a little and they smirked. You saw Dean take a glance at you and he rolled his eyes.

“My God…” He muttered, walking past the men as Sam went in front of him. You walked behind Sam and you could tell all eyes were not on you but your ass.

“Hey, eyes to yourself.” Dean snapped at them. You giggled and walked inside, looking around. You followed Dean up to a room with its door open and a man who was painting his body purple.

“Who are you?” The guy said, looking at you in the mirror he was in front of.

“We’re your new roommates.” Dean smiled and walked in with Sam.

“Who is she?” He smirked at you through the mirror.

“My sister so back off.” Dean rolled his eyes.

“Do me a favor? Get my back. Big game today.” The frat boy smiled and held out a paint brush to Dean. He looked at you and smirked again. “Unless you would like to do it.”

“I’ll do it,” Sam said, grabbing the paintbrush and the paint bucket, getting to work.

“So, Murph, is it true?” Dean asked, looking at some magazines. You didn’t know how he knew his name but he did. You walked in further and looked around but went to Dean and stood next to him. Oh, the magazine had a name on it.

“Is what true?” Murph asked.

“We heard one of the guys around here got killed last week.”

“Yeah, he did,” Murph said sadly.

“What happened?” Sam asked him, continuing his work.

“They’re saying some psycho with a knife is around here. Maybe a drifter passing through. Rich was a good guy.” Murph said.

“Was he with someone?” Sam wondered

“Not just somebody, Lori Sorensen.” He said that like you were supposed to know who she was.

“Who’s that?” you asked.

“Lori is a freshman and a hot one at that. Plus, she’s the reverend’s daughter.” Murph smiled.

“You wouldn’t happen to know which church, would you?” You asked, sliding your hand sneakily into Dean’s jacket. Thankfully, he was busy pointing his eyes somewhere else to notice and you slipped his keys out, holding them in your hands.

“Yeah, the one that’s across from the college. They’re having service now and I bet Lori is there.” You smiled and nodded, clasping your hands together.

“Great, why don’t I check that out and you three can get acquainted better.” Dean and Sam both looked at you with wide eyes.

“You don’t have the keys.” Dean reached into his pocket but frowned when he didn’t find them.

“No, I think it would be great if you stayed. I mean, she’s not really supposed to be in here and we could use some extra help getting ready for the game.”

“I’ll pick you up later.” You grinned and held up the keys in front of Dean and if he was a cartoon, you would see smoke coming out of his ears at how pissed he was. Before you could get in trouble, you ran out of the place and to Dean’s car, getting in and starting it.

Dean chased after you but you drove off before he could get to you. You grinned and rolled the windows down. To hell with Dean if he says you couldn’t drive the car. You were a great driver and he would need to get over it.

You loved the feel of the Impala’s purr as you drove. She was really a work of art and you were damned if something bad happened to her. You reached the church in no time. You parked and got out, pocketing the keys. You hoped not to interrupt so you quietly opened the door and slipped inside, making sure not to slam the door.

“The loss of a young person is particularly tragic. A life unlived is the saddest of passings. So, please, let us pray. For peace, for guidance, and for the power to protect our children.” Some people must have heard you come in because a girl looked back as you slipped into one of the pews. You saw as everyone bowed their heads and you did the same, out of respect.

The service ended soon after that and you were still seated, waiting for everyone to pass by you. You gathered bits from here and there but when someone said Lori’s name, you perked up and saw a woman walk up to Lori. They both smiled and started talking, walking outside of the church. You got up, heading outside to see if you could talk to them.

You watched from the doors as the two women talked. The other woman seemed to be convincing Lori of something but when the other woman walked away, you took your chance.

“Are you Lori?” You smiled politely.

“Yeah.” She nodded.

“My name is Y/N and I just transferred to the University.”

“I saw you inside.” She nodded.

“I don’t want to bother you. I just heard about what happened and I wanted to say how sorry I am. I know what you’re going through. I saw someone die as well. It’s not something you just forget.” You said gently. You saw an older gentleman walk up to you and you knew he was the reverend by the way he was dressed.

“Dad, this is Y/N. She’s a new student.” You smiled and shook her dad’s hand.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir. I must say, that was an inspiring sermon.” You said with a smile.

“Thank you very much. It’s so nice to find young people who are open to the Lord’s message.” Her dad nodded.

“Listen, I’m new in town and I was wondering if there was a church group?” You needed him away so you could talk to the daughter.

“Yes, there is indeed, let me go get the information and I’ll find you when I do. “He smiled and walked off, leaving you and Lori alone.

“Tell me, what are the police saying?” You looked at her, walking with her. She seemed glad of the subject change for a bit.

“Well, they don’t have a lot to go on. I think they blame me for that.” She sighed.

“What do you mean?”

“It’s because of the story I told them. I was so scared and I guess I was just “seeing things”. But I know what I saw.”

“Just because you think it’s unbelievable, doesn’t mean it wasn’t real. What did you see, by the way?” You smiled nicely.

“Have you ever heard of the Hook Man?” She asked you. She told you all about what it was and what she saw. You just couldn’t wait to tell Dean and Sam.

“Thank you for your time, I appreciate it.” You smiled.

“Maybe you can find me at the university. I know what it’s like to be new and not know anyone.” You nodded and smiled, walking away from her and to Dean’s car. You got in and started her up, driving back to the frat house. You knew Dean would be pissed and he would never let you touch his car again but it was well worth it.


End file.
